Love Happens
by Divergent24-7
Summary: When Tobias decides to enlist in the army, Tris is forced to take a step back and view her life as a whole. She tries to achieve her own goals while worrying about Tobias overseas, but when Tobias comes back, he arrives home injured. Will their relationship survive the wrath of war? Sequel to Fate Happens. Rated T-M: slight sexual content/references, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **A/N: Hi, everyone! If you didn't know, this is actually a** **sequel** **to my story, Fate Happens, and I might make some references to stuff that happened in that story, but you don't necessarily need to have read that, though you do understand this story with a deeper meaning. I love you all, and thank you for giving this story a chance!**

TRIS POV:

I still remember the day Tobias decided to change my life forever, and no, this time I'm not talking about when he left me in my backyard, or when he cheated on me, I'm talking about the honorable, yet heart wrenching decision he made that forced me to view him as a different person. One I can happily say I look up to, and not because I'm short, but because as I sit at home alone I think of all the good he's doing for his country.

 **Flashback:**

 _I'm sat inside our little office area, facing the setting sun outside, watching as the rays disappear behind the skyline of Chicago. The beautiful colors paint the sky a pinkish hue as the dark of night begins to make an appearance. I can't help but show a hint of a smile on my face as I look around at our new home. The whites, grays, and blacks contrasting each other with wood accents, giving our house a feeling of comfort, not that I would need that with Tobias around._

 _I look at the clock in the corner of the computer screen, the black numbers letting me know that he should be home any minute now. Tobias isn't anything if not punctual, so I suspect him to walk through our front door right...about…now._

 _I let a chuckle escape me as I watch the knob turn, signaling his arrival, as he comes through the door. I observe him as he slides his jacket off his muscular arms, hanging it on the hook sticking out of the wall, at the same time he glides his shoes off using his other foot. No matter how long we've been together, I never get tired of admiring the man I've fallen in love with._

" _How was your day?" I ask, gently, attempting not to frighten him as he has yet to see me._

 _He turns, making eye contact with me and smiles, though I notice how it fails to reach his eyes, "It was fine. Though Professor Baxter doesn't ever seem to make my day any better."_

 _I grin at him, standing from my spot on the chair and walking over to him, his long arms enveloping me in a hug, then grabbing my hips to pull me into a greeting kiss. Gently he pushes away, leaving one hand on my face, while the other comes to push a strand of hair behind my ear._

" _So, what do you want for dinner tonight?" I question, lacing my fingers together behind his neck._

" _I was thinking that maybe I could make you dinner tonight, special treat."_

" _You hate making dinner." I frown, furrowing my eyebrows together in a look of confusion, "You've told me multiple times that you would much rather just clean up, then do the cooking."_

 _I see something flicker across his eyes, though this emotion is gone within a second and I'm unable to clarify what he's feeling. My hands unwrap themselves from behind his neck and instead slide down his front, coming to a stop on his chest. I stare straight at his handsome face, hoping to catch a glimpse of this mysterious gaze he has, but instead he looks down, avoiding eye contact with me._

" _Just let me do something nice for my girlfriend, without her questioning me. Plus we are graduating in two days, you deserve a treat." He begs, releasing his hands from my hips, and stepping back._

 _I sigh knowing that he will eventually have to tell me if it is something important, and nod my head slightly, allowing him to spoil me with dinner. Sitting back where I was previously, I watch as Tobias stalks into the kitchen and begins to slave away. Not much later I am smelling my favorite aroma, other than Tobias's manly scent, which happens to be risotto, the meal I adore the most._

 _A smile spreads across my face as I watch him put a fair serving of the creamy goodness onto two plates, then sets them down on the table. He makes eye contact with me as he pulls my chair out, signalling that dinner is ready to eat. I try not to rush to the seat, failing as my taste buds begin to water at the sight of the beautiful meal._

" _Thank you for dinner, Tobias," I speak, before delving into the risotto as he sits in his own chair._

" _It's no bother."_

 _I internally roll my eyes as he says this. Any other day he would be going on and on about how he's so much better at just cleaning up than cooking the meal. However, today he seems off, like something is constantly wearing at him. I watch as he barely takes a bite of the risotto, taking what feels like ten minutes to finally swallow the small amount of food._

 _Something is wrong…_

" _Tobias, what is going on with you?" I question, trying not to be nosey, but his actions are starting to weigh on me._

" _Nothing…" he pauses for a second, swallowing his second bite before continuing, "you need to worry about right now."_

 _This time I can't hold back the eye roll, and he catches onto it quickly._

" _Tris, it's not just something I can blurt out over dinner."_

" _So there is something going on?" I raise my eyebrows, my anger rising quickly at his vague description._

" _Yes, but I don't…." he stops, glaring down at his food, and dropping his fork._

 _I wait a minute for him to continue, but he never does so I push him a little more, "...You don't….what?"_

 _I hear him let out a harsh sigh before finally continuing, "I don't want to upset you, Tris."_

 _My mind goes wild at his words._

 _Upset me? Why would anything he say upset me? What can he say to upset me? He's not breaking up with me...there's no way. We just bought a house together. He wouldn't do that….would he?_

 _My heart races even faster than my mind does, and I can feel the wave of emotion hit me like a tsunami._

" _Then don't." I reply, attempting with all my might to have a strong voice._

 _I can see the emotion from earlier stuck to his eyes, guilt. He was feeling guilty. Guilty of what though?_

 _Without another thought I get up and walk over to the kitchen, trying my hardest to calm down as I reach for a glass and slowly fill it with water from the fridge. I close my eyes while listening to the quiet gushing of water, barely able to hear the inaudible scratch of his chair as he backs away from the table. I remove the glass from the button that was allowing water to fill my cup, and step back, opening my eyes to find Tobias watching my movements from the entrance of the kitchen._

 _Placing my water cup down on the granite countertop next to my hip, I slowly walk over to Tobias so I'm standing in front of him. I gaze up into his ocean blue orbs, pleading with my eyes for him to just tell me what he's been so hesitant about. He, however, puts his hands in his pockets and looks away._

" _Please just tell me." I beg, grabbing for one of his hands, forcing it out of his pocket._

" _I'm so sorry."_

 _My eyebrows furrow at his statement, "What? What are you sorry about?"_

 _He places his other hand on my cheek, caressing under my eye with his thumb as if I were crying._

" _Tobias, please stop making me wait. I'm your girlfriend and we just bought this house together. I deserve to know, I need to kn-"_

" _I joined the army, Tris."_

 _And with that, my heart stops, and his unnecessary caressing now needed as the first few tears slip free._

" _What the fuck do you mean, Tobias. What do you mean you joined the army?" My voice is stern but hesitant at the same time, shaking at the possibility of what he just said being the honest truth._

 _He takes in a deep breath, his eyes searching the room for something before they land back on me, "I just, I have been feeling a little off lately, and-and, you remember Eric from work, he decided to enlist. The more I thought about it the more I've realized that this is a great opportunity to feel like I'm a part of something important and I just couldn't pass it up. So after our graduation on Wednesday, I'm going straight home and packing my things for training camp."_

 _No words escape me as I stare into his eyes, wondering how his heart is so big, yet how he manages to scare the living piss out of everyone who gets on his bad side. I just gaze into his blue irises and convince myself that now is not a time that I can be selfish and ask him to stay. Now is not the time to scream at him for leaving me yet again. Now is not the time to cry until I stop feeling._

 _Now is the time to embrace his decision, and support him with my whole being._

" _I love you so much, Tobias." I whisper, the tears stinging my eyes, but I refuse to let one more fall._

 _His eyebrows scrunch up as his eyes bore into mine, "So, you're okay with me leaving?"_

" _Yes, I support you, Tobias. I believe that the army just gained the best soldier they could have ever asked for."_

 **Flashback over**

He was so overjoyed that we didn't have to fight, and instead we were able to spend the rest of that night how I wish I could spend the rest of my life. Tobias has always been able to see everything from my point of view and understood where I came from, allowing his to be very supporting. He deserves nothing but the same from me.

Even though I didn't cry any more the night he told me, nor did I shed a tear the hours after college graduation as he said his goodbye to me, in more ways than one, but I do cry at times like these. Currently I'm sitting at the dinner table alone, my plate full of food, but my stomach turning at the thought of Tobias not safely here, but instead suffering the brutal training camps soldiers have to endure even before the real thing.

It has been two months since he left, and I've only received four phone calls from him. I guess there is something about how they have to earn phone calls and Tobias's group members tend to struggle a bit, or at least that's what he told me in the letters he sends me. In the first phone call he made sure to give me an address so I could send him letters, and slowly and gradually we have been conversing through letters.

Tobias is stuck there for another two weeks then I will be able to see him again before he's most likely sent off somewhere overseas. I'm so proud of him, but at the same time I worry that something will happen to him. But as of right now, I'm trying not to think too much of it as I finish my food, or at least try to.

 **A/N: hey guys. Yes I know it has been a year, and I do feel bad about it, but as I started writing it last year, and it just didn't feel right. So I guess you can say I took some time off, and I'm proud to say that as a person I've changed a lot. I'm hoping this will help aid my writing! I hope you have a wonderful day, or night, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **~divergent24-7**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

TRIS POV:

 _Dear Tris,_

 _It's been progressively getting worse, the drills, and my team, almost seem torturous now, and at the end of the day I barely have the energy to write this letter, though let's not talk about that. I'm glad to hear that everything has been good at home, and I'm happy for Christina. I wish Will would have mentioned he was gonna propose to her, I would have loved to see your reaction. I can't believe he did it at a baseball game in front of all our friends, overachiever. I'm really excited to see you next Sunday, I can't believe I'm almost done with this, I've missed you so much._

 _Anyway, how do you feel today? I hope your fever went down, I really don't want you to be sick on your birthday next tuesday. I wish I could have been there to make you chicken noodle soup, but I'm glad Christina did that for me. I'm happy you decided to start going to the gym with Uriah, I'm sure he's taking your mind off of me being here, him being his idiot self and all. Well, considering it's almost 10:00pm and I have to get up at 5:00am, I should go to sleep._

 _I love you, Tris._

 _Love,_

 _Tobias_

Slowly my hands work the letter back into it's previously folded position, the whole time my imagination conjuring up what his hands looked like folding this exact same piece of paper. I close my eyes and hold it to my chest, wondering how such a small similarity between us, such as folding the same paper, can pull at my heartstrings as much as it is. I miss him, that's why.

Not too soon after I finish putting the letter back in the envelope and placing it in the box I've stored all his letters in, I hear a loud knock on the door. I'm not too fast at standing up, but eventually I make my way to the door wondering who the hell is knocking this loud at 9:00pm.

"Tris, open this freaking door!" Christina's loud, obnoxious voice chimes through the door.

I roll my eyes as I pull the heavy door open, revealing Christina who's wearing spandex and a tank top, and holding a grocery bag full of junk food.

"Hey, I thought we could spend the night watching movies on netflix and eating. Will's hanging out with Uriah and Zeke so I'm bored and I thought you could use the company." She explains herself, not waiting for me to invite her in, but instead plopping herself down on my sofa. "I also brought some champagne, since I know you hate wine. Also why does your face look all puffy?"

Ignoring her last question, I ask, "I thought your new ID didn't come in yet."

Christina turned 21 a few weeks ago, almost exactly a week before Will proposed to her, though it's not like she's never drank before. Actually, she's had multiple fake ID's but when Will turned 21 a few months ago, she burned it.

"Nah, it arrived this morning. God, you should have seen me, Will had to calm me down I was so excited." She answers, taking all the food and alcohol she brought out of the bags, "Anyway, stop avoiding my question!"

I sigh, "I was reading Four's letter right before you knocked."

"Oh, how's he doing?"

"Fine for now. I think he's stressed out from a mixture of lack of sleep and how tiring all the workouts they put him through are."

She smiles deviously, grinning at me, "So, do you think that means he will be even buffer than he already was? I bet you're excited for your birthday, the great 21 and you won't even need to buy a six pack when you already got your own eight pack right here at home."

I let a laugh burst from my lips as I sit down on the couch next to her, gently placing the champagne glasses I got onto the coffee table, "Okay, Christina. But to be honest, I'm not even sure he can gain anymore muscle, he was already so buff."

"Trust me, Tris, it's possible."

I just roll my eyes for the second time, tucking my feet underneath me and reaching for the remote. Just as I turn it on, I hear the pop of the champagne, and the sweet sizzle it makes as you pour it into the glasses.

"Do you think Four got you anything for your birthday? I mean he doesn't exactly have access to a mall where ever the hell he is." She huffs, clearly baffled at the thought of him not being able to provide me with a present.

"I doubt it, but I'm not upset by that, I'm just glad he's gonna be here for it. I kinda wanted to spend the day with him, and then maybe go to my parents for lunch or dinner? I'm not completely sure yet."

"No! I swear to god, if you don't go out to a bar with Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and I, I'm gonna hunt you down." She screams, turning away from netflix and glaring at me.

"Okay, I'll go out with you guys, I'm just saying I wanted to spend the day with family, I don't want a party. Plus, sooner or later I'm gonna have to find a real job, which means I can't always go bar hopping with you." I mutter, bringing her back down from her frustration to real life.

"Oh shit, I forgot you and Four graduated a year early. That sucks."

"You were at my graduation! And why the hell does that suck, we are done with school." I laugh, relieved that my education days are behind me and only my career and love life are in front of me.

She grunts, blowing out her irritation, "Yeah but now you're all grown up, and have to find a job that sucks, then quit that job. Then find a new job, and quit _that_ one. And so on and so forth. That's boring."

"It also means I get to start my life with Four, and to be honest I'm mostly ready for that."

She wiggles her eyebrows at me, "Obviously. Please let me know if I-miss-you sex is good, I might just send Will off to try it out."

Now I'm the one glaring at her. She knows that these past months have been difficult without him, also, even though I ask for her advice about my first time, from then on Tobias and I's sex life has been a secret to everyone. Though I'm not positive Tobias doesn't tell Zeke, but I sure as hell don't tell Christina.

"Oh come on, you know I'm joking. You're always so secretive about your sex life...sometimes it makes me wonder…" Christina trails off, looking off in the distance dramatically.

"Wonder what?"

"Well I'm sure as shit not quiet about mine, but that's because the sex is great…" she leans in close, whispering the most embarrassing sentence ever, "Is he small or something?"

Quickly I back away huffing out my annoyance, "What the hell. No, since I don't want you telling everyone Four is small, I will answer this _one_ question. No, Four is not small...not at all."

"HA! I knew it!"

"What?" I ask, incredulously.

"Well the girls and I had a bet on how big he was. I went for huge, but Marlene and Shauna went for small because of your lack of candor with us about your sex life. But, hell yeah, I win!"

I sigh, exasperated, I can't believe Marlene and Shauna thought Tobias was small. Also, why the hell are they talking about my boyfriends dick without me in the room. Ugh, I don't really want to think about this right now, I'm trying to get my mind off of his absence, not reminiscing on the things I'm missing out on, "Can we please not talk about this. You came to watch Netflix, so let's watch it."

She just ends up giving me a knowing smile before turning back to the television.

 **PAGE BREAK**

I wake up the next morning, hugging Tobias's pillow, his smell still lingering on the sheet I have yet to wash. I'm not in our bed, but instead I'm laying on the couch while Christina is passed out on my recliner with her head slumped back.

I laugh softly to myself as I slowly raise from my sleeping position, placing the pillow back onto the couch, and then walk over to the dinner table that I put Tobias's letter on. I grab a piece of paper and a pen before I sit down, staring at his envelope for encouragement on what to write.

I start without the ability to stop as the words flow out of me, though miles apart, it's still so easy to talk to him.

 _Dear Tobias,_

 _I'm sorry to hear that it's been kinda stressful, I wish I could be with you to help, though we both know that's not possible. I promise that once you get back home we can spend the whole next day laying in bed, catching up on your sleep._

 _My fever went down two days ago, I guess I just needed some rest and healthy food. Christina came over last night and we had a girls night, she brought champagne and ice cream, I guess you're not the only one who knows I hate wine. Other than that the past few days have been pretty calm, I go to work at the bar at around 5:00pm and then get back home at 12:00am, though I'm getting scheduled less and less. I'm seeing more bartenders being hired, which is making it a little hard to get money and work longer shifts. I might start looking for a new job soon._

 _I usually go with Uriah to the gym in the morning, whenever his lazy ass gets up. I would say that it helps a little to get my mind off of our empty home, but I still tend to think of you every second of the day. I'm excited to see you in six days, and I'm glad I get to be with you on my birthday. I miss you so much. Please be safe, I'm so proud of you, Tobias._

 _I love you with all my heart,_

 _Tris_

 **A/N: Hey guys, this story will have random update times, I might do it the next day, and I might wait a week. Though I think the first few chapters will be consistent, but once school starts it may change. Thank you all for reading this story so far! Love you all!**

 **~divergent24-7**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

TOBIAS POV:

A grin stretches across my lips as I hold all of Tris's letters in a box in my arms, Chicago's familiarity making me feel like I'm already home. The cab ride to Tris and I's house is a little bumpy and sketchy as he swerves in and out of traffic, occasionally yelling out an apology when I have to brace myself.

I told Tris that I was coming home on Sunday, or tomorrow, but to be honest, I just wanted to surprise her. According to her letters she hasn't been that busy, although she has work, she wrote to me that she took time off this weekend and week to have a good homecoming with me. She also clearly stated that she wanted to make sure everything was perfect before I got there, she emphasized that I needed to feel relaxed when I got home.

To be completely honest, I don't give two shits what the house looks like, if it's a disaster because somehow in the years I've know her, I never realized she was a slob, or if it smells like cleaning supplies and candles. All I care about is seeing that beautiful face of hers light up when I walk through that door.

I glance down at my watch. The hands read 6:00pm making me worry that I won't make it by dinner time. I take a deep breath in, releasing it as I look around again making sure I'm reading that GPS right, that we only have about fifteen more miles. It seems correct, the buildings I recognize blur by as my psycho cap driver swings sharply to the right.

"Sorry man!" He yells back, taking a quick look back here before turning his attention to the road again.

I grunt in acceptance, counting the minutes down as we get closer and closer. Soon enough we are turning into my neighborhood, the houses looking almost the same as when I left. Staring out the window I smile as we pass Zeke and Shauna's house, only a few blocks away from mine. The light in their living room looked like it was on through there blinds, most likely Zeke is watching TV with Shauna right after dinner, that's a common routine for them.

Slowly but surely my heart rate starts to increase as we approach Tris and I's house. I'm nervous to say the least. Maybe I _should_ have told her that I would be home today, I'm worried that she will be upset with me that she didn't have the time to clean or do whatever she wanted to do before I arrived home. What if she's not as excited as I thought she would be to see me…

Before these thoughts can invade my mind too much, the cab comes to a stop in front of our house. He puts the car in park, and turns his body around to face me.

He's about to announce how much it cost, but before he can speak, I hand him my card and he swipes it with no further question. When I get my card back, I grip the box full of letters to my side as I slide out of the car, immediately going to the trunk to receive my duffle bag. Carrying the box in one hand and the duffle bag in the other, I slowly make my way towards the front door.

Taking a deep breath in, I set my bag down, then lay the box on top, freeing my arms for whatever welcome I will be granted. I know that it would be stupid to use the spare key as that would probably scare her if she is making dinner and someone just walks in when I'm not supposed to arrive until tomorrow. So instead I raise my hand and knock steadily on the our door four times.

I hear from her muffled voice that I missed so much shout, "I'm coming!"

I smirk slightly at her tone, it's a little exasperated for someone who's about to see her boyfriend for the first time in months. I laugh when she starts talking again, yelling out nonsense.

"Christina, I told you I had a lot of stuff to do tonight and I don't have the time to-"

The door is yanked open to reveal me, and now I remember why I decided to surprise her. Tris's expression quickly goes from one of slight annoyance to a jaw droped, shocked look. Her sentence cuts off as she stares at me with complete and utter astonishment.

"Hey." Is all I manage to get out past my -not so manly- clogged throat, as I stare at the women I love.

Tears invade her beautiful blue-grey eyes, her not moving a muscle for at least thirty seconds before she's leaping into my arms. I don't speak, but instead I bury my face into her neck, taking a long whiff in of her amazing scent. It makes me feel at home.

"Tobias." she whispers, her voice a little shaky as she brings her arms from my waist to the side of my head.

I get fractions of a second to stare into her soul through her eyes, watching as the water overflows in the deep sky grey, slowly traveling down her flawless face. The next thing I know, her lips are smashed to mine, passion exploding throughout our kiss. Her hands now move to connect behind my head, pulling slightly at my short hair as she pulls me in deeper.

After what feels like a decade one of the best moments of my life, I break the kiss, instead leaning my forehead against hers. Tris's eyes are still closed, her breathing heavy from not adequate inhaling and exhaling while her lips were put to use on mine. The grin that spreads across my face feels permanent, her reaction to my arrival all I wanted and more.

"Hi," Tris finally whispers a greeting, responding to mine though it seems like such a long time ago I muttered that, "hey", though only minutes have passed.

I give her one more quick peck on the lips before pulling away from her completely, my smile still not gone, "Let's go inside before we get eaten by bugs."

She laughs, backing up into our home, taking the box of her letters with her to help me out a little bit. I close behind her, my eyes never leaving her as I bend down and pick up my duffle bag. It's heavy, but it's not like I didn't just spend months exercising. Tris places the box on the dinner table, next to a large white envelope with no writing or stamps on the front.

"Oh shit.." I hear her mumble as she runs to the kitchen, taking a pot that was bubbling over, off the burner.

"Are you still making dinner?" I ask, hoping that she hasn't eaten yet as I am starving.

She sighs while draining what looks like noodles in the sink with a strainer, "Yeah, it's dinner if I didn't just overcook the spaghetti."

I chuckle at her, secretly glad that I'm so important she forgot about food on the stove. Placing my duffle bag on the couch in the living room, I walk over to the kitchen, behind Tris. I slide my hands around her waist, resting my head on top of hers while she puts the pot full of cooked noodles down on a hot pad.

"Tobias…" She trails off, her voice sounding slightly sad but ecstatic at the same time, "I missed you so much...I don't even know how to put it in words."

Grining, I kiss the back of her head before she decides to turn around in my arms and throw her hands around my neck. We stare into each other's eyes longingly before I finally speak.

"Everyday I thought of you. Every second you were running through my mind."

A big smile spreads across her face, as she slowly brings her head to my chest, resting it there before moving her hands down my chest. She continues down my stomach, then back up over my biceps.

She's beaming when she states, "Christina was right, it is possible for you to get stronger and more muscular."

I laugh loudly, pulling her close to me so that I can kiss her forehead before letting her go so that she can finish dinner for the both of us now.

 **A/N: I'm sorry, I know that this is a short one, I just thought you would want** ** _something_** **out. I've had a really really busy day but its over now.** **Thank** **you for all your support. Each and everyone of you mean so much to me. I love you all! See you soon!**

 **~divergent24-7**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **A/N: WARNING: This chapter fits in with the slight M rating. No graphics, but one bad word and many references to sex. I'm sorry if you are young! Please read A/N at the bottom too, thank you for reading!**

TRIS POV:

My eyes are heavy as I begin to wake up, Tobias and I's actions last night causing my body to feel sore, but a good sore. I smile to myself, shifting my torso a little more towards him, so that my front is resting against his side, with his armpit as a makeshift pillow. The sheets are barely on us, down just far enough on him to where it covers one of my favorite body parts of Tobias.

My grin grows as I stare at his abs, the muscles rippling down his stomach, my fingers not able to resist gliding over them. He did gain a lot of muscle while he was away at his bootcamp, and the premier to _all_ of those muscles was last night.

I feel a little fire lighting in my abdomen as I think about his homecoming. The way he placed me on the kitchen counter after we finished dishes, devouring my neck with kisses as his hands began to go up my shirt. The way he grabbed my butt for stability as he continued to kiss my lips, while carrying me upstairs. The way he layed me on the bed only to jump on top of me, but not before he had whipped his shirt off. The way he slipped his hands under my shirt before ripping it off, unclasping my bra immediately after. The way-

"Tris?"

His husky voice breaks me out of my daydream, causing me to look up at his face. Only now do I realize how far my hand had traveled on him. It was almost there…

"Yes?"

"What ya doin'?" He laughs as his hand slips around me, gently caressing my naked back, "I mean don't get me wrong, waking up to a handjob wouldn't be the worst-"

I cut him off with a laugh, moving my hand back up his body, "Sorry, I got caught up in memories of last night."

A mischievous grin spreads across his face, while his eyebrows raise at my admission, "I guessing only good memories?"

"Always only good when it comes to you."

"Then don't let me stop you from what you were about to do."

I laugh bursts from my lips as I roll on top of him, "I wish I could, _but…"_

"Ugh, whatever it is, just don't acknowledge it…" Tobias trails off while beginning to lean in for a kiss.

I turn at the last second so that he kisses my cheek instead, my head falling into where his shoulder and neck meet, the muscle there bulging against my forehead.

"Why, Tris? Why can't I kiss my girlfriend 'good morning'?" He basically whines while I can feel his stare on my butt that is now uncovered because of my movements to get over here.

"Tobias, stop staring at my butt," I only say this because I love to catch him doing stuff like that, not because I mind his eyes on my behind, "and because I have morning breath."

When I lean back on him, sitting so that I'm straddling his waist, I can see the light blush in the tips of his ears as he pushes his head back into the pillow, annoyed. I watch him as he slowly raises it again, taking me in as I sit on top of him, completely nude.

I feel this urge to cover myself, like he's about to say something about the scars I have on my arms that are visible, or the stretchmarks on my hips and boobs. But instead he smiles, places his hands on my hips and says, "You are absolutely gorgeous."

Now it's my turn to blush, confidence and giddiness running through my veins. How does this greek god think that I, Tris Prior, am pretty, let alone gorgeous. He knows what I've struggled with. He knows how long it took for me to recover from everything, both depression and anorexia. He knows how bad it was when I fell through the cracks of recovery when I was in college. He knows my deepest and darkest secrets. Yet, here he lays, still by my side...or I guess, underneath me.

"How do you do it, Tobias?" I whisper vaguely, before I can help myself, curiosity taking over.

"Do what?"

"Be with me? Or still be with me, I guess…" I sigh, knowing I ruined the moment of light hearted conversation and messing around, no going back now. "I know I put you through hell when everything was happening, but you stuck around. You helped me through it, even though you knew there was a possibility of something like that happening again. Even when it did happen again, you were still with me.

"Now here I am, scars and all, and you continue to call me gorgeous. Tobias, have you ever thought of the amount of beautiful girls that hit on you in high school and college? The chances you could have with them if you just dropped me? The amount of times someone has see us out and thought, I can be better for him. Tobias, you constantly tell me I'm pretty, I just don't understand what you see in me, I have stretch marks, and scars, and a small chest, and gross hair...I'm sorry for bringing this up right now. I just needed to get it off my chest."

I huff, my speech is now out there in the open, ready for Tobias to analyze and realize his mistake in being with me. I close my eyes and wait for him to ask me to get off. For him to tell me he's done with me.

But instead, I feel him pull me down to him, his lips peeking mine before he speaks, "Beatrice Prior. YOU are the love of my life. You are my soulmate. I know you've had a rough past, and I know the recovery road you took to be here today. I've seen you when you were skin and bone, and I saw you when your wrists were split open as you lied on the bathroom floor dead.

"I've seen you go through all of this, but I've also seen the recovery. The strength it took to get here. Your stretch marks _proof_ of your recovery from anorexia, your old scars _proof_ of your recovery from depression. And about your boobs...Tris...I fucking love your boobs. They are perfect and _real_ unlike those on the girls who try to hit on me, emphasis on the word _try_. Same goes for your hair. I love the way it falls down your back, and the way it covers our faces in our most intimate of times, it's like a certain of your beautiful, silky hair.

"Tris, you a absolutely stunning. Sometimes I can't even find the right words to say to you and we've been dating for years now. You intimidate me! I was so worried that once you got back onto your feet, you would realize how damaged I was, and that you were gonna leave _me_ , not the other way around. I love you with all my heart. Nothing is going to ever change that."

I quickly wipe a tear from my eye, his words hitting the core of my soul. How is he possible…

"I love you, Tobias, more than I could ever imagine."

He smiles, emotions running behind his eyes and he stares at me. Then he flips us over so that he is on top, "Now stop worrying about morning breath, I promise you don't have any."

I don't say anything as he leans down against my naked body, fitting his perfect lips to mine, and taking our bodies into a different world.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the wait, and the shortish chapter. I just wanted to get something good out to you guys without you having to wait another week. I will try my hardest to start writing more, it just sucks because school just started up again...but I promise you I will try.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to take a moment to thank you all. You guys are amazing and have always been the reason I continue when I feel like I want to quit. You are the best. I was rereading reviews some of you left on my story Fate Happens and it almost brought me to tears. I love you all. You are all so supportive and understanding! You definitely make my day just by reading my stories, so thank you all so very much. I love each of you!**

 **~divergent24-7**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

TOBIAS POV:

"So, how are you and Tris?" Zeke asks, taking a sip from his beer while leaning back further into the couch. This is the first time I've seen him since I've been back. Tris told me that she had to go run some errands so I decided to call Zeke up as we haven't talked in awhile.

"Good actually. She was excited to see me." I respond smiling at the memory of her jumping into my arms.

Zeke looks at me raising his eyebrows as his grin spreads further, "I sure she was _super excited_."

I just roll my eyes at his double meaning.

We've been sitting on the couch for an hour now, watching some pointless television show with a beer cradled in both of our hands. He was pretty happy that I'm back too, obviously not jumping into my arms like Tris, however I wouldn't put it past him, he is a Pedrad. Shauna went with Tris to keep her company, that being one of the only reasons I didn't offer to go with her, I'm not sure how long they will be out.

"Isn't Tris's birthday tomorrow?" Zeke questions, looking back at me from the television.

"Yeah, we have some things planned."

He chuckles a little at my bluntness, "Anything you'd like to share? Like, what are you getting her? Or did you get her anything at all, I mean it would be kinda hard being away for so long...I bet you could get away with saying _you_ are the present. Maybe you'll even get some by sayi-"

I cut him off from his long rant, "Okay, okay, Zeke. Don't finish that sentence."

"Oh come on, dude. You never tell me anything juicy. I tell you about Shauna and I all the time." He whines.

I laugh a little, "I never asked for that."

"Yeah well isn't it appreciated? I mean, aren't I helping with you and Tris by giving you some pointers." My ears turn a little red as I think about Tris and I's past couple nights. "Oh come on, Four, don't get so embarrassed."

"I'm not, I just don't like talking about this stuff, it's personal." I explain taking a swing from my beer.

"Okay well you don't need to tell me everything...just some stuff, like for example how was the you've-been-gone-for-months-leaving-me-alone sex?"

Rolling my eyes I take a few more sips of my drink, "How do you even know if we did or not?"

"Four, I know you did. There's no way you guys didn't. No offence but just because you guys don't like to open up about your sex lives doesn't mean none of us know you guys do it all the time. You are basically sex addicts." He states like it's nothing.

"Zeke! What the hell."

"I mean it's true and you know it. After you admitted to me that you guys had sex for the first time, it was easy to depict when you guys did it. You would always leave early from our group parties and stuff, and you would only leave together. It's obvious, Four." Zeke says as though Tris and I having sex is common knowledge, "So...how was it?! The make up sex...and stop lying saying, 'you didn't have it.'"

"I don't know, Zeke. All I'm gonna say is it was fantastic, and you don't need to know anymore details." I sternly tell him, trying to keep my face hard, though my mind keeps going to the night I got back.

"Okay. Fine. I won't ask anymore, just because you are such a personal human being." I smile at his annoyance towards my closed off personality, "Well, what did you get her for her birthday?"

"Well, as you know, I'm being deployed in a few months and I think that Tris needs someone to keep her company…"

"Oh my god! You're gonna get her pregnant! Congratulation!" He screams, throwing his arms up in the air.

"What? No. Zeke, we're not even married yet. I was talking about a dog."

His arms deflate, lowering back to his sides, though his grin stay plastered to his face, "Really? What kind? Wait, I don't see a dog here…"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning I plan to take her to a dog shelter to pick it out. She's gonna be spending most the time with it and I honestly have no idea if she likes big or small dogs, so I think it's best if she picks it out."

He sighs, "Ugh, why are you such a good boyfriend to Tris, it means I have to raise the bar for Shauna and get her something nice. Really Four?!"

"Well, here's the thing...I won't be her boyfriend for long." I state slowly, cautious of if I can trust him.

"What the fuck. Four, what the actual fuck. You're buying her a dog to break up with her?!" He screams in my face.

"No! Jesus, Zeke, use your tiny pea size brain, I'm gonna propose." I proclaim, smiling to myself at the thought of tomorrow, though the nerves continue to run through my veins.

"OH MY GOD, FOUR!" I have to cover my ears, adjusting the beer bottle in my hand.

Just then, the front door opens with Tris and Shauna walking in, hands full of groceries. I jump up from my seat, placing my beer on the coffee table, going over to take the bags from her hands, bringing them into the kitchen to start putting them away.

Tris walks up behind me to start helping me, "What did you do to make Zeke scream that loud, I could hear him through the door."

"Oh nothing, I was just teasing him and he got upset." I say, though my nerves of her finding out premature shows through.

"Okay, Tobias, I'm sure."

Turning around to look at her, I can tell that she doesn't think I'm telling the truth, I am honestly just glad she doesn't push me to explain further.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 _The next morning_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My eyes crack open, immediately focusing on Tris's strawberry smelling, silky blonde hair. I wrap my arm tighter around her until I hear the three beeps go off again, quickly I turn over and shut the alarm off, careful not to wake her up.

Slowly but surely I make my way out of bed, pulling a shirt on. I go into the bathroom, brush my teeth and then go back into the bedroom. I, then, walk towards our dresser, opening the top drawer that holds all my socks and underwear. Glancing back at Tris to make sure she's still asleep, I turn back around and take out a sock from the very bottom of the drawer. Unfolding it, I take out the small box, containing the ring I bought Tris three weeks after our high school graduation. I bought it so early knowing I wasn't gonna use it until we were both ready for the next step in our relationship and I believe that time is now. All I knew back then was that I was gonna marry this girl, and as of right now, that statement couldn't be more true.

I quickly stuff the black, velvet ring box into my pocket, quickly opening our bedroom door and walk towards the kitchen. Even though I hate cooking, I know Tris deserves only the best, and it's not like I don't know how to cook, I just don't like doing it.

I begin to make blueberry pancakes, Tris's favorite breakfast, mixing the flour and eggs together in a bowl. By the time I start to flip some of the pancakes, I hear feet coming down the stairs, nearing the kitchen. Soon enough I feel her small arms wrap around me, the side of her face resting on my back.

"Good morning my beautiful birthday girl." I say while putting the last pancake onto a plate with a stack of them.

"Good morning, Tobias."

I turn around to face her, gently taking her face in between my hands while pecking her lips softly, "How did you sleep?"

"Great, especially now that I'm able to sleep next to you again." She states, leaning up to kiss me again.

I laugh softly, "I'm glad to hear. I made you blueberry pancakes."

Her face lights up with a wide grin, looking behind me to see my delicious creations, "Mhh, my favorite, thank you, Tobias, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Tris, you deserve the best and nothing but."

She smiles at me before grabbing her own plate and stacking it with two pancakes and bringing it to the table with the syrup. I get my own plate, placing the last three pancakes on it, following behind her to the table, making sure to sit across from her.

"After breakfast I am going to take you to get your birthday present." I say, chowing down on the fluffy pancakes.

"Already? Tobias, you do realize it is only six am." She laughs, "Someone's eager to surprise me."

"Yeah, well, we have a busy day ahead of us, so I wanna get started on one of the best parts."

 **PAGE BREAK**

After Tris and I finished getting ready, I tell her it's important to put a blindfold on while we drive to the 'place'. She places the scarf, or the makeshift blindfold, onto her eyes as I pull out off the driveway.

In about 12 to 14 minutes later, we arrive in front of a dog shelter. When I park, I get out of the car and walk around to the other side to help her get out of the car so I can position her in front of the dog shelter sign.

"Tobias, I can't wait any longer, I'm getting impatient." She chuckles while holding onto my arm to position herself to stand up.

Slowly I rip the blindfold from her eyes, careful not to hurt her. It takes a second for her eyes to adjust, but when they do, her beautiful blue orbs grow wide.

"Surprise!" I mutter, nervous of what she will think about this half of my present.

She gasps, a little delayed making me even more worried, but then she says, "Tobias...you got me a dog?!"

I smile while speaking, "Yes, but I haven't chosen one yet, I though you should choose it since he or she will be yours."

Tris's eyes start to tear up as I grab her hand and begin to pull her towards the entrance with me. When we get inside, you can definitely hear the loud barking of the poor homeless dogs. I have a quick conversation with the woman at the front desk before being allowed to take Tris back to the dog kennels.

Walking past each of them is incredibly depressing, and I start to regret my decision on taking Tris here for her birthday, worried it will bring her down on her special day. However she continues along, a good sport, glancing at each dog, all jumping and scratching at the kennel door, barking their heads off. We are nearing the back when I get nervous that she won't care for any of the dogs here, until we near the very, very back.

Then she stops right in front of the last kennel door, which from where I'm currently standing looks empty. But when I finally approach her I see what her eyes are fixated on. The dog looks to be a german shepherd mix, big with huge teeth; however, the way it lays in the back corner of the kennel and looks up at us, you can immediately read the dog's large, sweet eyes.

Tris wraps her arm around mine, leaning her head against my shoulder before saying with clear emotion in her voice, "Tobias, this is the one."

I smile widely, nodding my head at her, unclipping the information attached to the kennel gate. It states that the dog is a male, and as I presumed is a mix of some kind of lab and german shepherd. He is four years old, and his name is Ace.

The worker following us allows us to enter the little area the dog was laying in. It raises its head to stare at us as we near him. I go first, making sure he's not aggressive, allowing him to sniff my hand before I place my hand on his head and begin rubbing behind his ear. Ace leans into my touch, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. Tris follows my actions, and soon we are all on the floor petting Ace as he begins to warm up to us. Even though he seems a little cautious, it only makes me want to adopt him more, his shyness showing his past that is explained to us by the worker.

"Ace was found on the streets. We believe that his previous home was abusive and eventually decided to just leave him on the side of the road. He lived homeless for what we imagine to be half a year. Just recently he has started to eat more, but he still has about 20 pounds to gain." He explains, staying for only a little bit longer before telling us to come get him if we need anything else.

After about 30 minutes of messing around with Ace, we leave the gated off area and approached the front desk again, handing her the card with the dogs information on it, letting the worker know that I'm looking to buy this dog. She remains monotone as she rings me up, telling me that it will cost $180, that including a collar and a leash, as well as a free groom. I graciously accept and pay her, turning to Tris and kissing her head lightly while whispering, "Happy birthday," in her ear.

The lady tells us that she will contact us when Ace will be ready to take home, roughly by the end of the day. I thank her and walk Tris out of the shelter and towards our car, she hops in and so do I. When we are soundly in the car, she turns to me with happy tears in her eyes and says, "Thank you so much, Tobias, this is one of the best birthday's I've ever had in my life. I love you so much."

"You only deserve the best...I love you too, Tris, more than anything. Now let's continue on our list of stuff to do today and then later we can come back to get Ace."

We smile at each other before we both lean over and connect our lips.

 **Hey guys, so this is my longest chapter so far in this story and I decided to make it long because of the long wait I made you endure. I'm so sorry, I will try harder to get them out faster. I love you guys so much and I** **appreciate** **ever read and review, they mean the world to me! Thank you for reading!**

 **~divergent24-7**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

TOBIAS POV:

It's already 9:30 am when we both arrive back home, Tris hopping out of the car, a grin plastered to her face since we left the shelter. She almost runs inside, her excitement clear on her face as she grabs my hand while she opens the garage door. I watch as she skips to the kitchen, opening the drawer, pulling out a piece of paper and pen.

"What should be get from the store for him?" Tris asks, looking up at me with a smile.

I think for a second, "Uh, well I think for sure some treats and dog food, also a dog bed and bowls. He already has toys but if you want we can buy some more."

"Okay." As she scribbles on the piece of paper, writing the list of things we need for Ace.

"Would you like to go get the stuff right now? Then we can meet your parents for lunch?" I question as she finishes writing.

She looks up at me, her big eyes glistening with love, "I can't believe you bought be a dog."

I let out a laugh as her disregarding my questions. Instead she answers both by placing a small kiss on my lips and then grabbing her purse once again.

"Let's go!" She yells, halfway out the door, ready for shopping.

"I've never seen you this excited to go shopping." I state, sliding into the driver's side seat.

"Tobias," she grabs my right hand immediately after I start the car, so I turn my head and look her in the eyes, "I don't think you understand what this means to me. I've always wanted a dog, and the fact that you can see us together for as long as a dog lives...I cannot even fathom what I did to deserve you."

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as she says this. She has no idea. I plan on spending the rest of my _life_ with her...I guess she'll figure that out tonight.

My heartbeat picks up at the thought of tonight. What if she says no? What if she says she's not ready for a step I've been ready for for a while now? What would become of us then? I try to push these thoughts out of my head before I lose the smile that she is grinning at. The nerves still present when I press a kiss to her forehead.

"Trust me, Tris, I ask myself what _I_ did to deserve _you_ everyday."

It only takes ten minutes to pull into the parking lot of the pet store, and about 40 minutes to gather all the supplies and pay for them. The amount of different dog food brands and toys to look at seemed to really overwhelm Tris as she studied every package to find the healthiest one.

By the time we are walking back to our car, the sky has changed from only a little cloudy to what looks like dark rain clouds. I smile to myself, knowing that this will just brighten Tris's mood.

"Tobias, do you think it's going to rain?" She asks hopefully as we pile into our car, me in the driver's seat.

"I believe so, or at least that's what it said for the weather forecast. It's supposed to rain for the next few days."

Tris is one of those rare people that find joy in the rain, and by the fact of how happy she gets when it rains, her aroma usually rubs off on me, making us one happy couple. She leans her head on the window, admiring the darkening sky, as we pull out of the stores parking lot and head towards the restaurant to meet her parents.

When we arrive at the little hidden coffee shop, Tris spots her parents car, advising me to park next to them in the empty spot. I do as I'm told, both of us hoping out, me grabbing her hand as we walk towards the entrance.

I brush my thumb against the side of her hand as we walk, and then I open the door for her. She smiles up at me, thanking me with a small peck on my lips.

Sometimes I still can't believe Tris is mine, or the fact that I can even call her mine. After I left I thought that I would never see her again, and then she fell into my life, and then almost immediately I thought she was gone. Now, it's moments like these that I treasure the most, being able to buy her a dog, a ring, a house, or even just simple stuff like opening the door for her, holding her hand. I love Tris more than I could ever imagine possible.

In my peripheral vision I see Tris's father wave us over to the seat next to the window that they have occupied. Them on one side of the table, leaving the other side open for Tris and I.

Tris smiles brightly at them as we walk over, both her parents standing to greet us.

"Mr. Prior," I state as I shake his hand, letting go of Tris's as she goes in for a hug with her mom.

"Tobias, it is always a pleasure." He nods his head as we shake hands.

After letting go of Tris, Mrs. Prior pulls me in for a hug while Tris wraps her arms around her dad, "Awe, Tobias, it always amazes me how tall and strong you've gotten since you were little. I still remember when you were all of 2 feet tall!"

I let out a little chuckle, greeting her, "Hello to you too, Mrs. Prior."

We pull back she raises her eyebrows at me, "How many times do I have to tell you to call Andrew and I by our first names. We've known you for too many years to have you still be talking formally around us."

I grant her an appreciative smile, nodding my head once in acceptance of her proposition. Walking over to the seat near the window I pull the chair back, allowing Tris to slip into the seat. I sit in the one next to her while her parents get situated in front of us, her mother in front of me and her father in front of her.

"Do you want me to get the food? I'm not that hungry so we can share unless you're really hungry." Tris suggests, turning towards me.

Normally I would tell her to sit her cute butt down so that I could get us our food, but I had already been searching for a way to get her away from her parents so that I could have a talk with them. So instead I say, "Yeah that would be amazing. Here's a 20, get something good."

After pulling out my wallet, ripping a 20 from the pocket and handing it to her, she does her normal attempt at protesting that I'm paying though I always insist. She finally gives up, smiles at me, gives me a peck on the cheek and then walks to go get in line. I turn back to face the Priors after watching her walk away from us.

"So Tobias, how have you been? I heard you just got back from boot camp? How was that?" Mr. Pri-Andrew asks, striking up a conversation with me, both Natalie and him looking honestly interested.

I sigh thinking back to the rough weeks away from Tris, "It was definitely different. A lot of work but I'm hoping it will lead to something that I find worth doing."

They both grin at me, Natalie the next to speak up, "How have you and Beatrice been? From the looks of things you guys seem to be better than okay, but I just want to make sure it wasn't driving a wedge between you two."

I take a deep breath in, knowing that it's probably now or never. I close my eyes for a few seconds, mentally counting to three as I feel my heart rate start to accelerate. When I open my eyes again, the worry on both their faces is evident.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," I say directed at both of them, "I just needed a second because there is something I need to talk to you two about Tris and I. First off I want to say that your daughter is by far the best thing that has ever happened to me. Tris means everything to me, and without her I wouldn't be the man I am today. As you know, we've been together for multiple years now, living together, and as of today, own a pet together. I love Tris more than anything on this planet, and I wanted to see if both of you would be willing to give me your blessing to propose tonight."

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know it has been a while since I updated but life gets in the way a lot. I've been having a rough time with a lot** **of** **stuff and writing something so romantic and sweet as Tris and Tobias's love story was just not flowing. I know I'll continue this story, you don't have to worry about that, and I will get all the updates i can out as fast as I can. Thank you for all your support in my story and my writing, I love you all!**

 **~divergent24-7**


End file.
